AmpFibian (Horizons)
AmpFibian 'is the ''Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Amperi from the planet Tesslos. '''Appearance AmpFibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that functioned as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. AmpFibian had green eyes with no pupils and white swipes on his body, resembling lightning streaks. His main body had three segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen. AmpFibian wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Season 2, AmpFibian maintains the same appearance, only now having blue eye-liner around his eyes, and a shiner coating around his skin. 'Powers and Abilities' AmpFibian can manipulate and produce lightning and electricity. He can launch them in electrical blasts, and he is capable of generating a large energy blast surrounding him. He can also absorb electrical energy and relaunch attacks. AmpFibian can also become pure energy in order to enter electrical cables. AmpFibian can read the thoughts of other people's minds by sensing the electrical pulses. AmpFibian is capable of electromagnetic levitation. While also being able to increase his speed, AmpFibian is capable of respiring underwater and swimming at enhanced speeds. AmpFibian's tentacles can extend multiple times their length. AmpFibian's lack of bones allows him to squeeze into extremely tight spaces. 'Weaknesses' AmpFibian can use his electricity underwater, but if he is using electricity while entering water, or only part of him is in the water, he will shock himself. Since his body is very frail, heavy objects falling on him can make him faint. 'History' * AmpFibian first appeared in The Nature of Things. ''AmpFibian battled and defeated Chlorokyll. * In ''Behind the Shelves ''was defeated by Hex. * In ''The Tenth Alien, AmpFibian was defeated by Tattooed Man. * In Livin' the Dream, AmpFibian the villain hallucinations. * In Spirited Away, Part 1 AmpFibian battled Sha'Rrow. * In Spirited Away, Part 2, AmpFibian was used various times out of his control. * In Back to Our Horizons, AmpFibian cameo'd in a series of Ethan's flashbacks. * In Okey, Dokey! Literature Club, AmpFibian was defeated by Charmcaster. * In Battle of the Bands, Zerox created a clone of AmpFibian multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. * In Familiar, AmpFibian first appeared in the past to defeat the Parasyte, then he appeared again in the present to Omni-Splice and battle the Parasyte again. 'Appearances' *''The Nature of Things'' (first appearance, selected alien was Heatblast) *''Behind the Shelves'' *''The Tenth Alien'' *''Livin' the Dream'' *''Spirited Away, Part 1'' *''Spirited Away, Part 2'' x5 *''Back to Our Horizons'' *''Okey, Dokey! Literature Club '' *''Battle of the Bands'' x3 (cloned by Zerox) *''Familiar'' x2 (used by both Young and Present Ethan, Omni-Splices second time) *''Rising from Horizons'' (Omni-Splices) *''Destination: St. Moritz'' Etymology AmpFibian's name is a portmanteau of the words amper and amphibian (with the "ph" changed to a "pF"). It is also a pun off the word “amplify” (amp for short) which means to charge and increase energy, which AmpFibion’s species can do by absorbing, generating, and redirecting electrical energy. The word “amphibian” is also used since most are either adapted to water, or generate their own electricity. Trivia *His tentacles in this series are designed to look more like jellyfish tentacles. *AmpFibian's voice, despite being by Greg Cipes, is not the same voice he used in Inspector 13 in the canon. AmpFibian's voice is now portrayed like Beast Boy on Teen Titans, and Stinkfly in the Ben 10 Reboot. *AmpFibian's catchphrase is "Time to Amp It/Things Up!" Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Electric Alien Species Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Telepathics Category:Flight Aliens Category:Amperi Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens